Her Secret Man
by RebaJoy
Summary: Anna and Hans are married and as Hans carries out his plan, he slowly falls for Anna. However, when queen Elsa dies, Anna suspects Hans and grows closed off to him and the world until she meets a mysterious ice harvester.


**AN/ Elsa still goes ape-shit but she figures out how to thaw it herself when olaf confronts her. (might make a short fic about this) I just imagine bopping up her stairs and casually telling her a way she could make the storm go away. Anna went looking for her without Kristoff and when she finds her they embrace, the spring thaws, they return back and Hans has taken wonderful care of the kingdom .yup ..that s the idea .**

Prince Hans looked at himself in the large mirror that hung above the dresser. He was wearing his bridegroom clothes; a cream colored suit with gold and silver embroidery and a maroon sash. His black riding boots came up to his knees and had been perfectly shined. He smiled, pushing his hair back and then strapping the sword belt around his waist. He thought about what he was going to do and felt slightly guilty. Anna was so naive. All she wanted was to be loved and he couldn't give her that.

In a way, that's all he wanted too. Having thirteen children ran his parents love very thin. But Hans heart had grown cold and the guilt slowly drained away. Anna loved him but it was not enough. If he couldn't have the love he wanted, he could at least have a kingdom of people depending on and trusting him. There was a brisk knock at the door.

"Prince Hans, it s time."

Hans smiled at the future before him and then turned to walk out the door.

Elsa had been leery of Hans since the beginning, but when she saw how he had taken care of the kingdom during her absence, she relented to her sister's pleas to be married. Currently she was slowly walking down the aisle, holding Anna's arm and smiling at Hans.

_"This is a good thing."_ She tried convincing herself. It **_WAS_** a good thing. It had to be. So why can't she suppress the feeling that something just isn't right?

Everyone else had gone to bed except Anna and Hans. They were sliding around the dirty but empty ballroom in their socks. Hans grabbed Anna's hand as he rushed forward and started to slide, dragging her with him. She giggled as he hushed her and chuckled at the same time. He grabbed her hand and held it to her chest. Turning to face her, he began to hum a familiar tune slowly. When she recognized she sang along and they began to dance gracefully across the barren ballroom floor.

"Looove is ann oppeenn dooorrrr.." Anna quietly mumbled. She laid her head onto Hans' chest and was about to wrap her arms around him when she lost her balance and fell on top of him. They collapsed to the floor in a pile, knocking over a chair with a few streamers still tied to it.

"Ouch." They both groaned together. Anna blushed but Hans sat up quickly with her in his lap and kissed her. His laughter broke them apart and he ended up rolling across the floor, doubled over with giggles.

"What's so funny?" she huffed, crossing her arms, but she was caught off guard when Hans pulled her to the ground to lay by him.

"You! Anna you're such a klutz!" he chuckled but held her hand as they sat up and stared at the ceiling. Anna didn't find it funny. All her life she had tried to be the perfect princess but was always short of her sister and now even her husband noticed. Hans noticed a tear going down Anna s face and forced her to face him as he wiped it away.

"Anna. You re such a klutz and I love that." He smiled and kissed her gently. Slowly they sank to the floor, the kiss becoming more passionate and deep. Hans rolled over on top of Anna, caressing her with one hand while unbuttoning his jacket with the other. Anna knew what was coming, she just was unsure if she was ready. Hans felt her tremble and pulled away.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do Anna. This is your night too and I want you to enjoy it." Hans may be using the girl, but he didn't want to ruin her trust. Anna nodded and kissed him more fiercely. "I trust you...I want to." Hans pulled away slightly, taken aback. When he saw the earnest in her eyes he gleamed and pulled her to his chest, his kiss now fevered with an unknown heat. He put it off to lust as his hands explored Anna's body. His tongue pressed into her mouth as Anna's grip around his neck got tighter. They flipped around and Anna was on top. Hans tried to keep control but Anna stopped him.

"Let me." She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and smacked his hand away when he tried to help. After she fumbled with one button for a few minutes Hans huffed and pushed his hair back.

"You know, I have hundreds of shirts just like this...you could...you know just...rip it?" Anna looked at her hands and then into Hans' eyes, a new wave of passion hitting her. Giddy, she ripped the shirt open, buttons popping off randomly. She kissed him so hard she thought her lips would bruise. His hands trailed down under her dress and she squirmed, gasping as his fingers traced over her clit. He pushed her over, twisting his fingers into her hair and grinding against her, his lips pressed to her neck. She stretched to untie her dress but he turned her over and did it with ease, slipping it down over her shoulders and off of her entirely. His lips trailed down stopping at her breasts. His teeth nipped at her collar bone as he massaged her breasts. She inhaled and bucked her hips against his. "Please." She murmured.

"I told you I want this to be special for you too," he mumbled between descending kisses. "So I'm going to make it special for us both." He had finally reached her unexplored cavern. His head sank between her legs and he was quickly met with Anna's loud groans. She bucked up against his face as he ate her softly at first and then ferociously. "Oh. Oh. H-hans." she moaned, her hands pushing through his hair. "I'm- I'm r-ready. Please...do it."

He looked up at her in surprise. She was so willing. Again that strange feeling of guilt leaked in to his heart but he quickly pushed it away as he saw the desperation in her eyes, the same desperation that had captured his attention in the first place. He rose to his knees and unfastened his pants. Before pulling out his erection, he gathered Anna to his chest. He may have an empty heart but it was still a heart and there was no reason for this girl to be sexually scared.  
"Put your arms around my neck. Tell me if it hurts or if I need to slow down. If all else fails, just bite down on my shoulder." She nodded and held onto his neck tightly. Hans spread her legs across his lap, lowering her onto himself. slowly he pulled her up and down.

He moaned and Anna suddenly knew what to do. She leaned back and began to bounce slowly, wincing slightly. "if it hurts, stop." Hans urged but Anna just shook her head as pain turned to pleasure. Their bodies synchronized and so did their moans. "Oh Anna," Hans huffed. "You're doing so well...I'm- g-getting close.." Anna bounced faster. "Me too." The ground against each other harder and came together. They collapsed, Anna draped over Hans. Her arms tightened around him.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear. Hans stiffened and replied in a robotic tone, "I love you too." She sighed and quickly fell asleep. Hans couldn't bring himself to lie with her, couldn't continue to hold her, so he picked her up, and carried her to her room and returned to the one he was staying in before.

_ "Oh God, Hans."_ He thought._ "You've got to do this. You can't ruin her though. She's useful and she thinks the world of you. No one has ever really thought much of you. Might as we enjoy it while it's there. You can't fail. That's all you've ever done. You wnt them to be proud? Have a girl who loves you more than all of their wives and concubines combined and a kingdom of your very own. That'll make 'em proud. That'll make 'em jealous."_  
Hans sat up on his bed and realized he had been speaking aloud to himself. He shook his head and tried to lay down and get some sleep, but the nightmares came, as they always do.


End file.
